


Don't Be A Spaz Barbara

by RushingWonder



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: Diana is Diana and Barbara is thirsty...very thirsty.  Barbara is a nerdy, awkward Omega and Diana is a well controlled Alpha. AU Meeting set before Wonder Woman 1984.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say they meet before all this chaos happens and Diana Prince is a little more friendly and social. I'd like to see more of this pairing. Rating should be expected to go up because as I said Barbara is thirsty.

Barbara Ann Minerva meets Diana Prince in the worst possible way, by tripping, dropping everything she was holding and looking like a complete spaz in front of the most beautiful woman she’d seen in years. Her hands scramble trying to pick up all the unorganized papers and files she’d been carrying and the few that fell out her bag, but the woman was faster and before she knew it all the papers were picked up and she was looking up into blue eyes. 

“Here,” the woman hands her the papers, “I’m so sorry about this.”

And she hates how she throbs at the woman’s accent and voice, being an Omega kind of sucked when women she really liked came around. Then the scent hit her as she took in the face of an angel and the body of a goddess, wearing high heels with animal print.

“No..no..no,” she stutters on her words, trying to hold the papers and not look like a complete dork as she tries to keep it together, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

The woman smiles, “No, it’s okay,” she hands her everything and smiles a little, “I’m Diana Prince.”

“Barbara Ann Minerva,” she says, putting a hand out and trying not to drool over this goddess of an Alpha that smelled like the beach and the strong hand in hers, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Diana makes a face like she’s wondering what Babara is doing there and then the words come out, “Do you work here?”

Babara froze, she’d been working there for the last two weeks and she’d never actually introduced herself to anyone, but no one had actually been interested or even asked, despite the fact she thought she did good work and the museum had reached out to her, to bring her in. She’d never seen Diana before. 

“‘Yes, what about you?”

Diana smiled, “I’m a curator here.”

Barbara inhaled the scent of the ocean and sea salt coming off Diana, keeping a straight face. She’d known that, she knew all the names of all the curators and she’d heard Diana was one of the best, but she didn’t want to be a creep. Especially since she’d never met or seen the woman before. 

“Wow, that’s amazing,” And then Diana smiled and Barbara couldn’t help but struggle to get her next words out, “Maybe we can get coffee or lunch soon. You could show me around.”

Barbara groans internally, she’d wished she didn’t use scent and hormone blockers, Diana smelled heavenly and her mouth water a little when the woman looked at her like she wasn’t sure of her, but broke into a large smile. 

“Why not? I’m sure we can work something out,” Diana speaks, “We are coworkers and I’d hate for you to feel like I’m being unfriendly.”

Barbara smiles, she hopes her face isn’t heating up and she prays that she can make Diana Prince her friend because at least she can admire the beautiful woman from afar and enjoy the lovely scent that comes from her. 


	2. Setting Up Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets to chat with Diana and set-up their lunch meeting.

Barbara has to wait 4 days to go to lunch with Diana, she’s the busiest woman Barbara had met maybe ever. She’d been out looking for an artifact in Mexico and had been gone the whole time. Barbara had spent her days thinking about the woman, lusting after the woman, and hoping she’d get to the point of asking her out, but she knew that was far off. 

Barbara is home, her apartment cluttered with things related to artifacts, journals, books, and guides lining every surface, and most of the walls having bookshelves. She is bent over her desk working on the Latin translation of a map that she was supposed to give to Diana in a few days, it was killing her, but she wanted it done and she wanted to impress Diana. She’d given the woman her number, of course not in person, so she left her card on her desk with her personal number on the back, in case she wanted to talk, but she hadn’t heard anything from the woman. 

As she made her way on page ten of forty the phone rang and she wondered if it was Diana if it was a manifestation, but it was still early enough in the day to be work, so she tried to relax and just answer. 

“Barbara Minerva speaking,” she says. 

“I was hoping you’d be working from home,” a husky voice says over the line. 

Barbara clinched her thighs and dropped her pen, she cleared her throat, “Oh Diana,” she tries to keep her voice steady, “It’s nice to hear your voice,” she sighs,

“I was wondering when we’d speak again.”

Diana’s laugh is low and makes Barbara tingle, “I had to go and help find an artifact,” she hums, “I was wondering if we could go to lunch tomorrow.”

Barbara holds back a scream and tells her body to relax, this is a work lunch between colleagues, and she doesn't need to get wet at the idea of sitting across from Diana and watching her beautiful mouth and face. She’d been around attractive Alphas before, she could handle this, she could handle lunch with Diana. 

“I would love that,” Barbara says, “I have a perfect place in mind.”

She hears something that sounds like shouting in the background and then Diana is whistling in her ear and it sounds like she’s running. 

“I have to call you back Barbara, but tomorrow, we can meet in the front of the museum and go eat.”

“Okay,” Barbara says, just happy Diana wants to do anything with her, “Tomorrow, Bye!”

They get off the phone and she’s burning up from just thinking about how husky Diana’s voice sounded. How she loved how her accent made her sound and seemed like she was a little tired, it made Barbara weak in the knees. She wondered if Diana sounded like that in bed, if the woman would speak in her ear like that, maybe talking her into bed. Or if Barbara was lucky talking her threw her orgasm and then after it was over. 

She groans and rolls her eyes, moist, but still needing to work, so she went back to translations and made sure her work was correct. --  
She’s outside the museum at 11:55 PM, making sure to be just a little early for when Diana came. She’d “forgotten” to take her hormone blockers and she wanted a chance to try to get Diana exposed to her scent, even if it took weeks of friendly lunches. Her hands folded and unfolded the hem of her baggy sweatshirt, as she thought of what to say when Diana got there. She could be charming with work, she just had to work because…

Then she smelled Diana before she saw her, face turning into the scent of the beach. Diana smelled like sea salt and warm sand, and she tanned in a way that made Barbara think may she grew up on an island. Barbara was met with the tall Alpa in nude high heels, black pants, and a silk shirt that was the same color as her eyes. Barbara fought from gasping at her and bit her lip, holding her hand out for Diana who took it and lightly hugged her. It made the woman light-headed, as the smell of the sun wrapped around her, and for a second Diana felt powerful and strong wrapped around her. 

“Hello, Barbara,” Diana’s voice says, “Are you ready? I’m starving.”

Barbara shakes her head a little to clear it and knows her own scent is noticeable, but she can’t help being attracted to Diana, she was wonderful, “Yes, let’s feed you.”

Diana laughs, “I like the sound of that.”  
\--

At lunch, Barbara learns Diana grew up on some island she’d never heard of and that’s where she got her tan from. She learned the woman liked to eat, Diana had ordered more food than Barbara expected her too, but she’d always said she was paying. She paid almost all Omegas no mind except for Barbara, which made the woman almost vibrate with happiness. 

They'd been eyed as soon as they walked in with Omegas looking at her the whole time, but Diana had just led her to the table they’d been assigned, helped Barbara with her chair and coat, and then ordered wine for them both. She’d looked Barbara in the eyes softly as she talked about her childhood and being bullied, as she talked about being overlooked at her last job, and how she wanted a fresh start. She wanted to feel more in charge and in control. Diana had agreed and given her such good advice about being a strong woman Barbara was sure this would be a good friendship even if it never turned romantic. 

But Diana surprised her, laughing at Barbara’s jokes, listening as she explains Star Wars to her and she loved the movies so far. She talked about how she was excited for the Ghost Busters movie to come out and that she’d been planning to see it for weeks now. When she explained what the movie was about Diana seemed both confused, but she smiled at Barbara all the same. 

“Can I come with you?” she says. 

Barbara blinks for a second and looks at her, “With me to go see Ghostbusters?”

Diana nods, “Yes,” she smiles and Barbara is washed in her scent as she speaks, “It seems good and you seem excited, so I want to see it too.”

Barbara laughed at her words, but the idea of sitting next to Diana in the dark, arms touching made her a little moist. She loved the idea, nothing about it could be bad. 

“Of course,” Barbara thinks, “I can get two tickets and we can go to the midnight showing if you want.”

Diana nodded, “That works for me.”

When it’s time to go back to work, Diana pays for everything and they make plans to do this again in another week. Plus, to see the movie together as Diana was now excited for it. Barbara is warm at the idea of them having lunch together again. She’s wet thinking of the possibility of closeness from Diana in the movie theater, she was almost blushing. 

“I have to get back to work,” Diana had to part ways with her on the stairwell leading to another department, “But I had fun Gáta,” Barbara’s cheek was kissed,

“I’ll see you later.” 

Then Diana was off and gone, leaving Barbara a poodle of wetness and want. 


End file.
